


法国梧桐

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds





	法国梧桐

上

当有人在人群中，逆着人流朝你走来，你觉得，他下一步会做什么？

伸手抢走你的包？  
\---可是那天，我没有背包。

穿过你的发梢摸你的头？  
\---夏天结束之前，空气和人的皮肤接触，汗水密集。大概手感不会很好。

站在你面前，看你的脸又看你的衣服，用世上多得是的无聊眼光打量你？  
\---日后想起来时，我总觉得，那种打量，好像从一开始就在表达着它本身的讯息:我看见你了。事情就是这么简单，有人看见我，我从人群里被认出来，不是因为什么特别的，这也完全不是一桩特殊的事件。正是由于完全随机、完全地不具有说服力，我的生活随之发生一系列改变时，我只知道我们活着却非常狭窄和匆忙，知道只有在爱里面，在一些说不出来的懒散情绪和更多时候的沉默里，我的生命被织进一张残酷的网。从我被看见的那一刻起，从我和全圆佑同时对着彼此的脸，露出一个几乎没有弧度的、又都是亲切而互相体谅着的笑容开始。

那是一代人从走进大学第一天就看得见未来的年月。我们几乎心知肚明接下来的几年将无所事事，没有人思考未来，没有人关心存在，只知道恋爱，喝酒唱歌，用一百种方法浪费时间，自以为浪漫。幸福化为夜晚的虚静之际，我抱着全圆佑的脖子在汗水淋漓的床单里纠缠。我们做爱，他进到我的身体里来，我极力掩盖羞赧接受侵犯和爱抚，我们也会这样在潮湿的楼梯间角落，锅炉房，气味古怪的公共浴室，每个地方我们都用青春期末尾那点宣泄不掉的激情燃烧过了，大火熄灭后我躺在他怀里喘气，他在我耳边蹭着，不时啄一口，不时从他嘴里总是点着的烟里喷出悠长的一口弥漫到我皮肤上来，萦绕在我的鼻腔里，久久逗留不去，后来这种气味变成一种叫做眷恋的感情在我该死的回忆里挥之不尽，几乎要让失眠时的我觉得我从在母亲的子宫里开始就在烟雾缭绕中逡巡，这份记忆我一度以为要跟我到死。

全圆佑也说要跟我到死。或者我跟他到死。两种说法没什么区别，对于我们来说，身为人群里的异数，已经够可怜的了，就不搞什么无聊的刻意对立，也不争什么没用的长短高下，我们自由平等，读书的时候像人，做起爱来像动物。我几乎使全圆佑足够称心如意，是他那些年最好的伴侣。他这么说，以为我就能原谅他，但是想得美，我只会在他油嘴滑舌时探出我的牙，爱人成熟肉身汗津津的肩背上留有我的牙印，深一道浅一道，是怨气也是标记。  
“我的”标记。

海边小城长大的孩子没吃过山珍海味，牙齿圆润整齐，我也不像全圆佑抽烟那么凶，白色的牙在书本上说是像贝壳，而我却没捡过贝壳。你生在海边为什么不去捡贝壳，全圆佑问得理直气壮。还不是为了念书，我有点儿生气，为了大老远跑到中国北方来遇见你这么个人。

怎么，不好吗。全圆佑声音很低，拖长了声调讲话格外性感。他身材高而瘦，肉很紧实，穿西装裤衬衫收在腰间，别人穿就油腻，唯有他穿出独一份贵公子气质，风度翩翩，戴上眼镜场域温度正好，真是个尤物。  
戏文系早有人说，全圆佑这样的男人，铁定谁也看不上，会找一两个同类里的佼佼者，互结为所谓灵魂伴侣，实则总用温文腔调嚼说些下流事，外套一披仍是彬彬有礼的洋气海派绅士，联谊会上独自占据一隅端着酒杯不喝，在场的女生恨不得拿眼珠瞪穿了那学生会租来的高脚杯。

我小时候总在家里看书练琴，一楼的小公寓有个种满花的小后院，围墙外头紧挨着街道的还有一棵据说是我爷爷颇为时髦地引进的欧洲树种的椴树。椴树开花的季节，我就在窗前练琴，作为全城少数几个家里有老式一手钢琴的家庭子弟，我不负众望地考上大学，但也因此牺牲了一个小孩在他的成长期所能奢望的一切:  
\---同龄的玩伴、跟老师顶嘴的乐趣、穿破一个洞或是拉一根丝的旧绒连裤袜和短裙的女孩子，她们多半把裙子藏在校服裤里面，放学后先到厕所把笨重的校服裤子扒了，露出来自妈妈或是姨妈小姑衣柜底的连裤袜，小腿抻得直直的往后倾着坐在男生自行车后座上，唱邓丽君的北国之春，不会日语也唱得像模像样，腔调婉转，洗刷得半旧的小白鞋随着自行车的行驶在晚风里一晃一晃。  
我就没有人给唱过北国之春，跟我一起上学的是爷爷单位的老会计家里的孙女，扎两根羊角辫，眉眼英气逼人，却只有求我给她讲题的时候脸上会有一点笑容，其他时候都严肃得怕人，不要说唱歌，这个女孩连弹钢琴都觉得是不务正业，无论我弹第五交响曲还是欢乐颂在她听来都一样：“聒噪”。

来到北方之后我的大学同学反倒羡慕我会弹一手好琴，每每跟周边学校联谊都要请我上阵弹半场助兴---尤其是和女子师大，那儿的女学生穿制服，在我们看来简直体面得不行。制服下面张扬或含蓄的身体也被比作按不同季节次第开放的娇花，只不过无论是我还是全圆佑，都对娇花不感兴趣。我坐在琴凳上的时候，全圆佑摆着副臭脸在附近喝酒，酒拿在手里要喝不喝，我弹完下场晃过去，就被他一滴不剩喂进我嘴里，我从全圆佑手上喝酒的画面一度引得人人侧目，时间长了人群里也没人在意我们的关系---那会儿不要说他们觉得两个男人不是真的，我自己都觉得，真不了，长久不了，因此每一次他猴急着要我我也尽量满足，每一天都当作最后一天，想来寸寸都惊心动魄。

但是在当时，人人都为自己劫后余生的幸运儿光环欢呼，每个夜晚都有新的理由一千零一次为青春或爱情拍手干杯，几多年后有个诗人写杯子撞在一起心碎梦想也碎了，那梦想萌芽的年代正是我们的曾经，不曾蒙尘的玻璃杯被学生会一次又一次借来，有人在喧闹中仰脖喝干，有人暧昧地唇齿相依喂饮酒液，雪白的灯光下面纯真年代目光炯炯，朝我们袒露出它柔软开放的质地，我们曾经以为，自己终将是被善待的人，因为命运它有一个无比灿烂的开始。

就在这灿烂里头我遇见了全圆佑。他话不多，出身沪上有名金融世家，在会三四门外语的外交参赞母亲抚育下长大的小公子，相貌堂堂，讲起话来不拘内容谁都愿意听，因此还被指名担当宣传委员，当了一个月他自己把职位撸了，说是不痛快。我从那时起知道我的爱人有一颗隐秘热情的心，只是世人不容易发现。他眉间眼底的淡漠，与修养有关，在和人交接之前首先要摒除兽性，从不强迫他人接受自己的观念与好恶，也不将深度内在的自我剖析给人看。  
我是唯一有幸或不幸得以窥见他内在的人，是他兽的那一面涌动的血管底下蜷缩着听潮的海螺，我拥有他的温情也有暴力，我寄居的壳外头生长着他内心的刺，我被他这样爱着，却还为这份被需要感到陶醉。人是贱种，爱他的时候我像在每天吃一颗煮鸡蛋，嚼碎柔软香甜的蛋白如同嚼碎我的男性自尊，那个被建构的我不存在了，宇宙间空空荡荡，大风刮来我随时会飞走，而我生出蝶翼栖居之处会是全圆佑洒着淡淡香水的房间。

我们很快在学校外面的民居巷子里找了间小平房，以我们的家境原本可以住得更敞亮。房东看着全圆佑腕间的表带明里暗里给我们眼色，指着正对院落天井的主卧建议我们入住。我看一看全圆佑没放下来的眉头，拿话拦下房东的好意，朝院落一角背阴的厢房指着说，就住这里吧，房间小些舒服方便，我们平时上课也不总在家的。  
话是这样说，全圆佑却丝毫没给我面子，把我说的话变成虚晃一击只用了几天时间。有好几次，我临近中午端着盆去厨房后面接水，穿过院子的花圃时遇见正在侍弄花草的院主人，那人不吭声地微笑着等我先开口打招呼，待我走过去之后我就能感觉到他的目光钉在我身上，带着大多数人都有的那种冷漠促狭的好奇。  
这种眼神我和全圆佑都不是没有遇到过。周末牵着手去琉璃厂、天桥上逛，往往没到地方我就先抽回手假装看见迫不及待要把玩的旧书字画，但其实全圆佑也知道我怕。我们互相知道因此从来不说，他以一贯的自尊和各种维度上的长处默默镇压身处其间的羞耻，而我无能为力，只有每次感受更深时努力环住他的身体，给他温度、气息还有脉搏底下的力量。我们从内部就如此破碎---涌动的血，瞬间记忆与反应，情感交融于胸，充满实体的肉身连接着空洞。因此想着只要还在爱就够了，不管是我还是他都不需要经过他们允许，关起门来，他凑到我耳边讲，南山的梅花落了......  
彼时的年月假如只有我们彼此，记忆也不容易受到打扰。环绕我们的是学生们中间某种类似虔诚的热忱。人手一本萨特、加缪，以及卡夫卡，汉语区出现一大堆赶时髦写出来的旨在解放天性的情色小说，不管封面多么素雅，包装挺括，翻开来扉页上总印着一个泳装女郎，用她仿佛不谙世事的双眼洞见你贫瘠的欲望洞穴，仿佛在说，阅读此书的人们将在迎来内部的平静之前事先起飞，飞过世上所有稍稍躁动便会退潮的风暴，抵达柔软的红胸鸟丰羽之下。完成一个纯洁神圣的梦境，是尚有热情或还在假装有热情的人常常略带病态与偏执窃窃私语的事。我自以为离弦的日子，已经将我们送出不明所以的浅滩，因此从没想过全圆佑会去做些什么---我们本该什么都不做地迎来湮灭，在我们的家人赶来拆除往事的空屋之前，匆忙地拥抱然后分手，是我的梦里出现过最明朗的前途。

我在表演专业修了两年理论课，第三年开始去小剧院串台。有了自己的收入之后凭空生出一点骄傲感，买爱吃的烧鹅或鸭架回家，迎着黄昏过后天上朦朦的白，褪色的红，和天空相互溶解的不变的蓝。全圆佑比我忙一点，他要看好多好多的书，写很多需要寄出去或者不需要寄出去的稿子，闲下来的时候我就坐在房间里看他的稿子，帮他纠正错字，找出写得好的地方跟他讨论。我有时偷偷地想象，将来他写的故事被交给我来演绎其中一个角色，不需要主角，哪怕是路人也可以。活在他的故事里的那一重人生，一个像是平行宇宙的存在，我在那里长久地融为他的肋骨，或者别的什么---最好的是互相成为完整。  
我们头挨着头一起啃鸭架的时候，那些字里行间的绮梦逐渐从言语中化为现实。全圆佑想法很多，当然他一直不停地在学习，他说我们可以去更远的地方，凭借他写的那些东西换来的声名与机会。我从没想过，听他说着的时候感到那样遥远，但躺在我们夏日到来之前一直阴凉的小房间里，全圆佑的声音低沉又好听，不断描述着某个梦境直到我睡过去，醒来时他还在身边。不止一次我为这种幸福感到惶恐，因为最好的事情已经发生过了，我的生命里还有什么事情值得期待。这份遗憾我从未向他提及，只是自己默默地跑去教堂请求上帝原谅。

那天我又去了教堂。午后走出高大的建筑群，远处是一群鸽子，教堂主楼投下的阴影延伸出很长，我走了很久也没能走出。直到离开很远，教堂整点报时的钟声响起在我身后，我回过头看向刚刚在忏悔室说出心中所苦的方向，注意到一丝火光。  
火光不是从教堂里起来的，而是在那后面，要到马路上去，绕到两条街之外的---学校的位置。外面的不太平我只是听说，很少过问，全圆佑也忙得整天没有时间理会，我以为事情至少不会影响到我们继续平静地把这段日子维持下去，即使看不见尽头，至少今天，明天。学校的火让我第一次感到一种不安，万一真的出事了，我们没法从学校毕业怎么办，全圆佑没法顺利申请外面的学校，跟我一起离开又怎么办。我一路想了很多，直至走到学校附近熙熙攘攘喊声震天的街上。  
喜欢一个人的时期，你总能很轻易从人群中把他的背影步态认出来。从众多人声中分辨爱人的声音就更不难。听到的一瞬我身体里有酸的热的洪流汹涌，努力睁大着眼睛，往人群最乱的地方直直地看过去。在我们意识到什么事情发生之前，一种被打开了躯壳的空虚来袭之际，熟悉的尘世也变得陌生，眼前的一切我没有见过，人群从未如此激愤，比起演技课堂老师示范的愤怒还要来得更无形状，因此整个人群，呈现海水破碎着整体移动---在那当中包容着冲撞、对立与决绝---的表象，而我朝火光步近，看见那个影子，瘦瘦的高高的，穿着去年一起上街买的休闲装，已经被弄脏了，他正在指挥，或者说试图引导一场喧哗。  
这不能不让我觉得荒谬。当下我只想上去把他拉回家---回到那个关起门来平静地度过了一个春天，夏天也快要过去了，秋天开始烧炉子，冬天我们看雪，每一个日子怎么过我都想好了的，只能作为暂时的家园停留的地方。地方小小的，窝在角落里，是因为我们不想引人瞩目，但又想要有个地方盛装在一起的那些时候。我站在原地想着他手稿里写的那些句子，他读的书，走过的路一向还算顺风顺水，除了我---我默认我是全圆佑明亮人生里唯一不光彩的部分，虽然他不这么想，我也没法要求他这么想，但谁会到大街上去朝着行人说，自己有那方面的毛病呢？  
这个想法让我意识到，那些尖锐的部分进入全圆佑的生活之始，就在改变他也塑造他，我不可避免地给他带来了不好的部分。换句话说，他之所以会去做危险的事是因为我，如果我能早点意识到这一点他就不会把自己放在一场风波的中心，用肉体组成人墙，在吵闹声中听不见我，我站在人群外头，却从他身上看到那个微缩的自己，一个被爱冲昏了头脑的人，成长得封闭而敏感，而对外始终冒充着正常人的面目。恨意一旦萌生，风眼就不再平静，我被凌厉的事实刮伤了，但还是等到了混乱变得稍微松散的时刻冲进去把全圆佑拖出来。

他显然没有想到会在这里见到我。  
起初他拒绝了，后来他看见了我的眼泪和我的愤怒，再后来我想，他终于意识到我在恨自己，我在求他先离开一会儿，用我能用的最卑微的语气和令我自己也讨厌的样子。我的爱人现在一定对我感到很失望，也许他早就在为失望预演了，不然他不会在这一切发生之前什么都不告诉我，他心里的活动复杂程度大概不亚于我，而我在回去的路上走得深一脚浅一脚:我把右脚的鞋子弄丢了。

回到院子里邻居们都没有出来。快速进入房间关上朝向院落的门，我说全圆佑你坐下。用控制过后也还是颤抖的语气，指着床边，床单是昨天换上的，在春夏交的太阳底下晒了两三天，脸颊贴上去会有好闻的气味。换这床单的时候我以为我们还能再用它很多次，换下来的床单上有汗有泪，有我们的快乐。  
全圆佑就坐下。  
他看起来累了。不想忍受任何诘问。但他还是乖乖地坐下来，像个犯了错的小男孩。他还在爱我，虽然我已经不能分清他是已经开始爱他的过去还是真的继续在爱。我错了，我的心里轻轻地这样说，但我却听见我的喉咙里出来一个古怪的声音，僵僵地问他，圆佑啊，你没有受伤吧。  
没有等他回答，我就赶紧继续往下说，好，你没受伤那我们现在就来谈。你不要问我谈什么，是没什么好谈的...但是总得说点儿什么。圆圆，你知道，我从来不对你说永远，你有时候会跟我说以后的事，那种时候我都不答话，你知道是为什么吧。  
他抬起头沉静地看着我，我的青年比我想象得要安然。他的灵魂深处被什么支撑和滋养着呢，那里头会有我给他的爱吗。

你知道的...你也知道他们看不惯我俩，我俩搬出来是为什么。我父母是国企员工，外公在深圳做过城市规划，我们家所有人都希望我继承家里的荣誉和体面，我才会来，才能来这里...遇见你，遇见你我并没有后悔过，但是你知道，全圆佑，你知道有些事是我们沉迷其中的时候就要开始警惕的。  
我只想，将来你和你的...家人，和你的孩子，也许还有你的父母坐在一起吃饭的时候，你会想起有过一段日子你吃的饭是我做的，那时候你看着孩子们健康地长大，教育他们去拥抱更好的世界，你尽可以拥有你想要的乌托邦，将来一切都会有的，你现在所做的只不过是..

只不过是没有用处的努力。是一开始我们就不抱有希望的抗争。布拉格之春的时候，捷克斯洛伐克的后果我们都看得到，但我们不能没有。我们做这一切，我做这一切，不是因为你，你也不用自责，我只是想要求证一桩也许得不到印证的信念。全圆佑接过我的话，他的眼神凛冽了很多，不知不觉中他变得更成熟了，整个人都散发着自信的样子。这样真好。

你没有称之为信仰。还好，你还不至于梦得太厉害。你有个性，有怀疑，敢于嘲讽和提问，我不如你，但是我们无法否认，所谓爱情的东西帮助我们模糊了这层差距，现在我还是得承认，在某些部分，我不了解你，但我希望你停下来，再等一等，至少今晚，我们都不要出门，可以吗。

俊辉，有些事不是我们逃避就能解决的。  
全圆佑和我同时把头转向窗外---不远处的街道上有人在喊口号，依然是我们认识的人们的声音。  
那些都是我们的同学。你知道吗，俊辉，我们的环境---接受不了抛弃家庭的妇女，瞧不起那些爱男人超过了爱女人的男人，这样的环境是需要变的。现在我们的小说里，广播里，还有影片里存在的两个人之间最大的矛盾就是一个男人对一个女人说他不爱她，或者一个女人向一个男人控诉他变心了，所有人都在大吵大闹但拒绝理解---甚至连同我们的理解也被否认了。因为面目模糊，因为没有名字。同性恋没有被承认的名字，乡下的女孩子没有大名，这个世界不是生来就这样的，相爱是一件，你很明白的，是一件不需要依靠语言来实现的事，因为它早就合情合理地存在了------

所以你还急着改变什么呢。或者说，你真的去改变了，我在你身边支持你---我知道你没有要求---最后我俩会怎么样呢。你这样是贸然把我们都拖进了一个看不见的深渊，你妈妈我爸爸来学校的时候，我们以什么名义与他们相见？你可以承受你家人的反对，但你能承受从今以后，他们看你的目光都蒙上一层......

我们的对话终止于有人敲响院子的门，全圆佑一下子跳起来又被我拽住，我们还没有就谁去开门交换意见，就听见一个熟悉的声音。  
清亮地、明朗地、在院子里响起来的一声呼唤，听上去，什么都没有发生。

我眼看着他重新站起来，一步一步地挪到门外去了。门摇摇摆摆要关不关地，没有藏住外间仓促的喧哗。等到我找出拖鞋穿到外面的时候，汽车已经开走，街道上只剩下汽油燃烧过后的气味，刺伤了我的眼睛。

那天我一定是被白天的场景冲昏了头脑，不然我不会让全圆佑一个人走出那个院子的门，跟着我们都认识的人被捕。  
剩下的时间里我都在努力说服所有人，说服他们不要再争执，先救人，说服警察把全圆佑放出来，说服系主任出面去保护他们的学生，我说得嗓子里冒火，最后在操场边上坐下来的时候，身上的汗凉透了，沾着衣服，我才想起来今天原本该去小剧场串一出戏，改编版的《白蛇传》。白娘娘最后没有救回许仙，也跟着皈依法海了。剧场的人说这么演是一出喜剧，可我演的时候台下没人会笑。荒凉的年代只能把戏改来改去，但改换几个版本都还是那一出戏。无人的操场上起了风，贴着我的肋骨吹得生疼。

全圆佑的妈妈站在院门前的时候，是我没有合眼的第三天。  
从上海赶来要通宵的火车，穿着讲究的女士看起来仪态端正，只是脸色憔悴。我犹豫了一下要不要开口，就听见南方女人软软地开腔:“您就是文同学，是吗？”  
阿姨...我...我当不起。  
我做好准备等待着接下来的暴风骤雨，但女人只是柔柔弱弱地擦了擦眼泪在床边坐下来，仔细翻看床头全圆佑的笔记和看了一半的书，嘴里还念叨着“尽是这些东西，又是这些东西”。眼看她累得又要坐下来我上前扶了一把，给她递上一杯温水，但她躲得很快，水杯也被及时接过去摆在桌子上。  
我知趣地往后退几步，听她开口说些什么她儿子的事不能怪我，他们家人知道全圆佑整天弄些不上道的东西，他父亲早就准备毕业把他接回上海，或者送到国外去，只是我---我的存在实在让他们大为震惊。“我看你也是挺正常的一个小伙子，何必跟着我家圆佑过这种一般男孩子都接受不了的生活。”  
她的眼底尽是老辣和轻蔑。我猜她以为我跟着全圆佑是出于某种不道德的目的，她并不觉得这是自然的---即使她口口声声说他们家在国外有认识的老朋友，可以帮助圆佑。  
那也不是自然的。我，和我爱的人，我们是不能走到阳光下去的一类人，是需要拯救和帮助的孩子。也难怪全圆佑要反抗，要质疑，看着那个女人的脸，我忽然生出一种自己也无法理解的冲动。

走到街上去，在漫天飞絮里偶尔会恍神，天是不是下雪了。在某个转角处我遇见一群混战中的人。他们奋力搏斗着就像平生都没有这么大的仇恨，破碎的灵魂在申诉。我呆呆地站着，忽然感到自己的头挨了重重的一击，街道栽倒在我身上，模模糊糊地，我被人扛到某个地方，随后我就像被抛入空中，感受到自己在沉落。

下

从虹桥机场飞往巴黎的航空线路在地图上弯弯绕绕，最终进入法国境内时，阿尔卑斯山脉绵延的白映入眼帘。我坐在舷窗边上看着外面的平流层，飞行太久让我感觉累了，但闭上眼还是睡不着。  
走之前我爸送我到机场，这些年他也老了很多。我们父子沉默地并肩前行，场面不知怎的有点悲壮，可能因为我妈也在旁边掉眼泪，爷爷奶奶昨天刚从我家回去，今早又打电话来嘱咐我在外面要好好念书。  
最后十分钟里，他俩都没说话，只是对着我微微点头。我给他们一人一个拥抱，之后就转身离开，登上飞机的那一刻我知道，一切都不一样了。

俊来看我的时候已经是我离开那里之前。麻木和封闭加剧了我的痛苦，每天夜里我都睡不好，白天的活动很无聊，没有地方可以写字，即使我写信，他们也多半不会给我送。  
因为是给俊的信。  
最后一次听到有关他的消息时，我妈冷静地告诉我他头部受了伤最近才出院，应他家人的要求他不会再见到我。而我妈会尽量为我安排最后一次见面。  
大概所有的事情加上最后一次这个定语就一定会给人一种荒谬的不真实感。俊坐在我对面，我们之间好像什么都没有隔，他就坐在那里，脸色不是很好，想来我的脸色也不好。因为俊不认识我，他只知道我们曾经认识，这个好像让他有点困扰。我尽量说些平常的话，请他多保重，临走之前他才对我开了口:“你瘦了。”

那一刻真像是过去的俊在对我说话。他可能是感觉到了什么，或者听我说了很多很多之后，觉得有要说点话的必要。我确实瘦了一点，在这种地方怎么能不瘦。我的朋友我的家人都不能来，除了我妈偶尔靠着耍手段可以来一次，我没想到她能把俊尼带进来，其实她是个很厉害的女人。  
我身上流着这样的人的血，我也是个很厉害很锋利的人才对。万一某一天我不锋利了，那大概留给我的时间也就要没有了。

他不记得我，但是他却可以准确地说出我瘦了。我的俊尼以前经常去教堂的，他是个很单纯的人，爱一个人的时候特别用力，我俩在一起我会经常跟他说，以后遇到其他人不可以这么毫无保留，什么都肯做。不是因为我有私心，我只是怕，有一天他被伤害了，或者他失望了，他该去找谁呢。好在现在他忘了，他就不需要去找什么人，来缓解过去我留下的痕迹。对此我不知是该高兴还是该说遗憾。  
俊这么念了一句之后，我有点没反应过来，我看着他，并且才发现我这是今天第一次这么认真地端详着俊尼的脸，我回想起来他唇边和耳边软软的冷冷的部位，亲吻的时候总是会引起他的抗议。我的牙齿曾经给他留下痕迹，和他给我留下的类似。像做了一场无来由的梦一样，猛然惊醒时甚至不敢相信我们曾经那么靠近。  
俊尼在对面哭了。

人们上前问他，我妈在他身后愣愣地站着，他是不记得了，但那个身体里脆弱的灵魂总归还是留有我的一部分的吧，我伤心的时候，你被囚禁在失去记忆的痛苦中也很郁闷的吧。我尽力维持一个微笑，看着那个叫文俊辉的男孩子在对面掉眼泪，你哭的样子也很好看，很生动，经历带有具体意义的离别使肉体苏醒。比起我的因为尘世的汪洋与过往而哭泣，俊尼是为了那一片虚空中几乎毫无知觉的钝痛在哭，把他的眼泪献给我们共同拥有的时间，也许还有彼此，保存在过去---在我的记忆里。  
以后，我的身体里种植着另一个人，我就要这么活下去了。

坐在从上海往巴黎的飞机上时，我的身体里就这样静静地住着另一个人。他曾经是我挚爱的人，在我们都很年轻的时候相遇，刚刚脱离混乱而痛苦的青春期，我们在彼此脱敏过后的柔软质地里寄居。我一度以为他可以陪着我毕业，陪着我离开我们的国度，前往另一个地方讲我的故事，用我的故事养出一片绿荫滋润我爱着的男孩。他的眼睛很漂亮，鼻梁也，嘴巴也，最终我们可以牵着手沉睡在一片宁静无声的水域安然死去。我听他说过，我们没有一起生下来，通往这个世界的通道太狭窄，可死去的时候路是平坦的，他要牵着我的手。  
他郑重地说了，这个诺言被我当作一个誓。誓是深重的东西，不仅包含情意。当然只有一种情况下它不起作用。立誓的人死去，或者永远忘记---被遗忘也是一种死去。某种意义上说，我和俊都死在那年夏天的街道上了。这真是一种很完整的生命体验，像吃掉了一整块蛋糕，剩下的日子我依附在蛋糕纸托的边缘，我的世界不可以再承受多一场的雨。纸托会坏掉，我会溺死在蛋糕的香气里，然而不存在的事物终究已经是不存在。

我临走之前爸妈对我说，离开故土就别想着家里了，也别念着过去。我妈特意把过去两个字咬得很重。我知道她想说什么。追求乌托邦的人是危险的，而我不适合停留在过去。连同爱情也，伴侣也。

来到巴黎我住在爸妈朋友帮我找到的公寓里，读书的学校也是他们托人申请的，很小很偏僻的一所私立大学，学术资源很平常，难得的是安静，人们性格温和，讨论古典主义和浪漫主义的会议一周一次。像某种朝圣。  
这也许不是我想要的平静，就像文俊辉也没有得到他想要的家园，那个许诺的人走远了，在与往事背离的道路上，我俩殊途同归。怀着这样的念头我荒芜地度过了二十代的后半段。每个假期在法国北部的阳光里逐渐生长出足以掩盖伤疤的枝条，枝条摇摇晃晃地抽出叶子，到了晚上它们开始对我无休止地诉说。

俊尼你看，即使是分开过后，生活还是这么热闹。有点儿荒唐。或许是真的想你。

在巴黎的主街道上，常年逡巡的除了警察、居民，主要的就是游客。我靠帮忙接待博物馆的游客挣一点零用钱，慢慢地学着独立，和家人保持频率稳定的联系，不知道是不是向往纯真的人成熟得也会慢一些，直到三十岁我才学会独自应对生命中所有的事:但在那之前，我已经走过许多人平生都没有走完的路。还弄丢过一个人。  
穿行在几条游客集中的街道上总有惊喜，他们中有的人和我来自同一国度，有的是南洋来的，肤色和民族一样，也会有亲近感。久而久之就有了惊喜---其实原本是不可能奢望的事---有一个女生，听说我有自己写的作品，问我会不会拍成电影，我否认了这个可能性，她却急切地说，让我的偶像来演吧，他很喜欢法国的，每年都来。  
那是个演员，听上去咖位并不大，舞蹈学校出身，后来去了表演专业，现在在固定的道路上中规中矩地过着很扎实的人生，圈子里虽然有许多事情，但他为人安静谦和，不怎么招惹是非。他的粉丝也许不算多，否则怎么会直到如今才让我遇见一个，从他们那里我听说，他年年来法国旅行，但多数时候待在旅馆里不怎么出去，仿佛来这里只是一个仪式，仪式完成了，他就走。

我们靠近彼此的时候，有曾经想过脱掉的外衣，最后还是要捡起穿回来的过程吗。生活固然不断地发生仪式，但依赖于仪式生活的人总是不幸的。我贸然鼓起勇气打听到文俊辉所在的经纪公司，他的航班，他来这里订的酒店，我疯狂地想要知道，但是在电话挂断要求被拒绝之后，我又觉得痛快。  
这才对嘛。  
这才是记住你最好的方法，你永远都在，可是我伸手也摸不到往事穹顶上那些古老的星星了。

我走在巴黎街头每一个也许你路过的地方，抬头看红绿灯时停留在人群上方的视线，经过某家特色旅馆时幻想着窗帘后面的眼睛，人群里处处是你，也处处不是你。有一段时间我被家人催着去恋爱，我带着那个女孩子到海边度假。海水沾湿了年轻女孩粉色的胸脯，我们披着浴巾遮挡浪头，在人潮中穿梭，恍然间我觉得我像牵着你的手，走过琉璃厂那些喊声喧哗的摊位。我好像疯了一样，女孩以为我想要她，我们在海边旅馆拉起窗帘，我没有开灯，我的身体又一次贴合着人的肌肤---我没有勇气揣度她的心肠，也失去了那种冲动和好奇，只是麻木地让自己被浪潮淹没，到达河流上游时，我悲伤地发现在那里等着我的还是你。  
当女孩转过头来看我时，我仿佛看到了你的眼睛。答应跟这个女孩约会也是因为发来的照片上那双肖似的眼睛。还是学生的年纪，神情里含着怯。我匆忙地结束了。女孩意识到我可能在想什么，无意使她蒙羞，但她还是气得逃走了。像你一样从我身边溜走。轻巧地，被我自己割裂的联结。

虚度的年华不会带来悔恨，而对往事的追忆消磨了曾经所有问询真理的勇气。在我以为自己快要垂垂老矣的时候法国的梧桐开始飘絮。我走在熟悉的街道上，手里拎着酒，咖啡，蔬菜和一本记事簿。我带着这些玩意儿有点不方便，所以看见你的时候我没有能够做出任何手势。你大概过得很好，下巴上的棱角不那么分明，留起了薄薄的一层小胡子，我想大概是来长途旅行还没来得及买替换的剃须刀。你身边的男孩子一看就比你小，个子高高的，一副欧美人的面孔却说着东亚某个国家的语言。是美韩混血啊。你们好像很亲密。

你看，往事退潮过后，又有新的故事来惩罚保存了记忆的人。我再一次庆幸你的忘记，在人群里，我叹声很大，以至于招来周围人无心的视线。他们顺着我的眼神看去就会明白，那是一副很和谐、很完整的画面，像站在卢浮宫精美画像前赞叹生命怎能带来这样超越时光的奇迹一样，有时我为艺术感怀，更多的时候，捉弄我们的仍是命运，我们却不得不形容之为感动。  
我在你住的酒店房间隔壁阳台上抽烟，猜想你们已经交往到哪一步。也许是固定伴侣，那男孩看起来很酷，另类的样子，你会喜欢。笑起来牙齿全都露出，而你会宠爱地给他理顺头发，拿掉沾上的絮毛。我就这样无趣地做着很没中心的观察，连稿件也顾不上续写。那几天我抽了很多烟，熏得客房服务来提醒我我隔壁的人投诉我烟味太大了。也许是我们这么多年过后第一次交流。

“请问，巴黎圣母院怎么走？”  
你们在酒店楼下问人，而我就在身后不远处接我的客人去圣母院对面的餐厅。今天要介绍的是有名的招牌菜，吃过饭后我们也许可以去圣母院门口散个步，来到巴黎，怎么能只是站在河对岸看看。我这样诡诈地挣扎着，内心知道我不该再挣扎下去。那这一次过后就再也不要存着那样的念头了吧，带着有点莫名其妙的客人们到达圣母院附近时，我们看见了火光。

那天你离开教堂之后看见了远处的大气被染上的红，才意识到学校这边出事了。很多年后的这一场火毫无预示，它又带来了什么呢。  
人群开始骚动。大家给消防车让开通道，人群变得更拥挤了。有人开始哭泣，有人瘫坐在地上谩骂和拍手。我丢掉身后的人四处去走。去找。自己也不知道自己在期待着什么可我的心脏已经很多年没有如此胀痛过。  
当有人在人群中，逆着人流向你走来，而他的背后火光冲天，历史悠久代代瞻仰的圣地在燃烧，众生仍在受苦。上帝听不见我们的冤屈与喊声，只会让太阳底下的故事一轮一轮地重复。俊尼，你站在远处十字路口看见我的那个瞬间，你记得我吗？你还会认出我吗？我的鞋子被踩了几下而我还在继续往前走着，因为你停下来了。  
在我的身后人群中爆发惊呼，火势不小，有人带头开始唱起赞歌。那歌声极有力量，在场的人有些走远了又折回来，许多双眼睛看向我背后。历史见证人类的悲欢，而我还在向你走去。


End file.
